


Жгут

by unhlyghst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee Erwin Smith, Canon Universe, Character Study, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relationship-centric, UST, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhlyghst/pseuds/unhlyghst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не то чтобы Леви сразу сдался. Но жизнь учит не начинать битву, если обречен проиграть. А еще он слушается Эрвина, когда тот говорит, что нужно отступить.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жгут

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader - wishes to remain anonymous.  
> Бета ридер - пожелал остаться анонимным.

Леви еще раз оглядывает темный коридор и прислушивается к тишине, хотя знает, что все давно уже разошлись — кто по постам, кто по комнатам или казармам. Все, кроме двух полуночников по обе стороны двери в кабинет Эрвина. Леви уже знает, что увидит за ней. Дверь не скрипит, когда он приоткрывает ее ровно настолько, чтобы сквозь щель проглядывали очертания Эрвина, едва отмеченные в полумраке. Выбившиеся из прически пряди волос, приоткрывшийся рот, часто вздымающаяся грудь — и рука, мерно надрачивающая член.

Эрвин сидит на диване, расслабленный, ноги широко расставлены, и смотрит куда-то перед собой, но не видит. А Леви, пожалуй, видит слишком хорошо — как набухает и скатывается капелька смазки, как натягивается и собирается кожа у основания; видит слишком явно — как ходят под тканью рубашки и ремнями бугристые мышцы. Все происходящее до безумия злит — настолько же, насколько возбуждает. Леви с трудом сглатывает слюну и неизбежно сдается. Представляет, как отбрасывает руку Эрвина и заменяет своей, гладит и ласкает ладонью ствол и яйца. Потом наклоняется и пробует там же ртом. Ведет губами к головке, а пальцами — между ягодиц, и давит, и чувствует, как там тесно и жарко.

С тяжелым вздохом Леви прислоняется лбом к косяку. Пора бы привыкнуть, и к такому Эрвину, и к невыносимой яркости воображения, давно пора. Но просто смотреть сегодня — особенно мучительно. Леви отрешенно усмехается про себя.

Да нет. Так же мучительно, как всегда.

Но еще тяжелее понимать, что в этот момент Эрвин может думать о ком-нибудь. О ком-то другом. О женщине — с хорошей фигурой, приятными взгляду чертами и без темного прошлого. Уж точно не о Леви. После экспедиции Эрвин искал бы ее взглядом в негодующей толпе, свою отдушину, думал бы о ней в те редкие минуты, когда позволяет себе расслабиться. А все остальное его время — для бесчисленных документов, стратегий и тайн. Конечно не для Леви.

Леви не помнит, когда это началось — когда доверия Эрвина стало недостаточно и захотелось заполучить его мысли, его тело и его всё. Леви проворонил точку отсчета на фоне войны. Упустил за повторяющимися каждый день ритуалами: Эрвин неизменно ждет от него результата и отчетов и не терпит неподчинения — Леви все так же обращается к нему не иначе как по имени. Эрвин неизменно благодарит и хвалит за проделанную работу — Леви все так же ругает его за грязь в кабинете. Эрвин все притаскивает из города сладости — Леви их не любит, но Эрвину всегда как-то удается уговорить его разделить угощение пополам.

Кажется, что за эти пять лет не изменилось ровным счетом ничего, но для Леви все незаметно стало иначе. Жесты, прикосновения, слова обрели новое значение, вскормили надежды и сомнения. А Леви словно взрезали, как консервную банку, и выпотрошили, едва заполнив гулкую пустоту чем-то, чего он никогда не просил, не желал. Теперь это что-то зудит и ноет, мучает все сильнее — день ото дня и каждый раз. Когда Эрвин говорит, что должен съездить в Митрас. Когда Эрвин не говорит, куда уходит. Когда к Эрвину приходит кто-то еще. У этого чего-то есть название: ревность. И зубы у нее тоже есть. Она сочится гноем из раны под сердцем и словно знает, где уколоть, чтобы стало как можно больнее. Леви пытается взять себя в руки, прекратить, не уступать, не думать, но в голове крутится и крутится, словно проклятая карусель: это должен быть он. Вместо долбаного пера и бумаг, с которыми Эрвин проводит дни и ночи. Вместо всех дел и планов, которыми занят его ум. Вместо этой женщины, если она есть и кем бы она ни была. Даже вместо его руки, которой он прямо сейчас доверяет отвлечь себя, снять скопившееся напряжение. Вместо Эрвина Смита, мать его, правой руки.

Леви осознает, насколько это смешно.

Леви не смеется.

Только сжимает и трет себя поверх брюк, с силой закусывая губу, чтобы не зарычать, не выдать себя. Одну карусель сменяет другая, закручивая бессильную, мстительную мысль, что очень хочется прирезать Эрвина, хотя бы ударить.

 

* * *

Не то чтобы Леви сразу сдался. Но жизнь учит не начинать битву, если обречен проиграть.

А еще он слушается Эрвина, когда тот говорит, что нужно отступить. Эрвин вооружен аргументами, Леви — всего лишь чувствами, и он не спорит. Эрвин наверняка уже все предусмотрел, и у него, Леви готов ручаться, есть план и график для чего угодно. Для заточки карандаша, для выкраивания средств на зимнюю форму. На случай падения всех Стен разом, собственной гибели и особого к себе интереса.

Эрвин даже дрочит как по расписанию, всегда в одно и то же время. Складывает документы аккуратной стопкой, сдвигает перо и чернила в сторону и садится на диван или остается за столом. И никогда не запирается, как будто уверен, что никто не придет.

Нет. Не поэтому, понимает Леви однажды.

Он не спорит, но этой ночью просто не выдерживает. И не выдерживают петли — скрежещут и взвизгивают, когда дверь распахивается — так в сырую погоду дает о себе знать старая ноющая рана, сколько ни лечи. Леви заходит в кабинет и демонстративно встает напротив. Он почти может видеть, как лицо Эрвина вытянется от удивления. Почти может слышать укоряющую интонацию. Эрвин растеряется, но быстро возьмет себя в руки, поправит одежду и тогда скажет, что... Что-нибудь. Он всегда знает, что сказать. Им обоим будет неприятно, а Леви еще и стыдно — он не верит, что ему знакомо это чувство, но верит в убедительность Эрвина. А после все закончится, а что останется лишнее и ненужное — то нужно похоронить глубоко в себе. Так будет лучше. Иначе хоронить придется кого-то другого. Леви понимает это, как никто другой, и все же ждет выговора, как ждал бы удара ножом в солнечное сплетение.

Ждет несколько болезненно долгих секунд — пока до него, наконец, не доходит.

Никакого выговора, никакой растерянности, и Эрвин вовсе не выглядит удивленным. Только замедляется, наблюдая за Леви, но скоро возвращает прежний темп — и пульс Леви, как по отмашке, разгоняется тоже. Эрвин ясным и до смешного серьезным взглядом впивается Леви в глаза, но потом взгляд плывет и стекает ниже — к губам, к полоске кожи над шейным платком, по линии пуговиц на рубашке к животу. Леви даже не видит — чувствует, как взгляд Эрвина цепляет пряжку ремня и обводит пах. Так привычно, словно Эрвин следовал этому маршруту тысячи раз. Словно смотрел украдкой. Смотрел на него. И тоже — представлял.

Вот ублюдок. Леви так горит, что не замечает, как произносит это вслух, и Эрвин кончает. Кончает раньше, чем обычно, зажмурившись, трогательно вздрагивая плечами и грудью, мелко толкаясь бедрами и пачкая спермой кулак.

Нет, Эрвин не запирается, потому что уверен, что кое-кто обязательно придет.

Прежде чем Эрвин успевает вернуть дыхание, Леви уже спешит, почти летит по коридору — с крепким стояком, с колотящимся сердцем и горящей решимостью, что к черту. К черту Эрвина и его личное мнение насчет того, что Леви собирается сказать и сделать. К черту его бумаги и планы, субординацию и все свои сомнения. И пусть не сегодня, но в следующий раз Леви обязательно.

 

Следующего раза нет.

Есть только просторная светлая комната, бинты и простыни, перепачканные кровью, и удушающий страх, липким холодом расползающийся под кожей.

И Леви очень нужно заглянуть Эрвину в глаза, но веки Эрвина — закрытые ставни, остается лишь надеяться, что в окнах еще загорится свет.

И Леви очень нужно не смотреть в глаза другим. Но другие — смотрят, и, кажется, с пониманием. Это почему-то приводит в ярость — не поймут, не смогут, так пусть даже не пытаются.

Потом говорят: повезло. Был на волоске, но выкарабкается. Выглядит жутко, но придет в сознание. Не сегодня, но, когда вы придете навестить его в следующий раз, обязательно.

Леви до боли сжимает кулаки, и остается, и решает, что больше не уйдет. Ждет, пока все наконец уберутся, пододвигает стул ближе к кровати Эрвина, глядит на обрубок и чувствует себя — как обрубок. Как бесполезный кусок плоти, который еще вчера мог свободно двигаться, крепко сжать клинок, хотя бы ударить.

 

* * *

Рана затягивается. Спустя неделю они оба приходят в себя. А потом почти не видятся. Леви получает от Эрвина инструкции, написанные не Эрвином, делает все, что в его силах, и может только надеяться, что замысел не даст осечки. А когда наконец встречаются, много говорят. Обсуждают оборону Орвуда, политику, сыворотку, новое оружие против титанов и не обсуждают ничего постороннего. Так и надо, но нерешенное дело — как бельмо на глазу. Въевшаяся в трещины грязь.

Утром Леви собирает вещи для возвращения в Трост, а собирается с духом только к ночи. Толкая локтем уже приоткрытую дверь, он думает, что надо все-таки смазать петли. Эрвин сидит, неподвижный и тихий, непривычно домашний без формы, один из рукавов рубашки непривычно пустой. Эрвин приглашает одним взглядом — нет, умоляет, и не поддаться невозможно. Рядом прямо на полу стоят наполовину пустой стакан и едва початая бутылка виски. Не того, каким они угощаются по праздникам, — какого-то попроще. Леви не может решить, зря это или нет, трясет головой и опускается на корточки — тоже рядом. Смотрит, как Эрвин снова и снова размыкает губы и не находит слов. Смотрит, как Эрвин с силой трет под воротником рубашки и глубоко, словно ему щемит в груди, вдыхает. У Леви щемит тоже. Он видел, как Эрвин ошибается, был свидетелем его сомнениям и сожалениям. Эрвин бывал не прав. Но чтобы он не знал, что сказать или чем ответить на обвинения, — никогда.

Свет лампы дрожит в его глазах — ярких и пронзительно открытых. Незачем говорить, если слова не нужны. Свет лампы скачет на граненом стекле, когда Леви подбирает стакан. Незачем отвечать, если обвинений нет. Леви поднимает руку в немом тосте — как всегда пополам, Эрвин, — и залпом допивает горечь.

Стакан выскальзывает и падает на пол: счастье, что не разбивается. Они сшибают и бутылку — Эрвин дергает Леви на себя, целует, с зубами, больно, и сам кривится, будто от боли. А Леви говорит: «Я знаю, знаю». Времени для нас просто не было, Эрвин. И отвечает на поцелуй.

Не только для них — времени не было, нет и не будет вообще ни на что.

Их движения торопливые, скомканные, почти отчаянные. Эрвин вслепую шарит по поясу Леви рукой — Леви содрогается, как от удара. Чертыхается в пахнущий алкоголем рот и перехватывает руку, устраивает у себя на загривке. Снимает, срывая пуговицы, рубашку с Эрвина, раздевается сам и наконец-то может глотнуть воздуха, но как дышать — забывает. Вокруг и внутри Леви не остается места ни для вдоха, ни для пустоты, ни даже для него самого.

Они жадно шарят друг по другу руками, сталкиваются лбами, ударяются коленями и все-таки сваливаются на пол — клубок тел распутывается, только чтобы сцепиться снова. Запах Эрвина заливается в легкие доверху — и Леви теряет способность думать; кожа Эрвина прикипает к пальцам — и Леви теряет всякое терпение; губы Эрвина обжигают шею, ключицы и ребра, оставляют метку прямо под пупком и обхватывают член — и Леви теряет себя.

 

В служебном корпусе ни души — кроме двух полуночников в кабинете Эрвина. Запах алкоголя почти выветрился, как и все дурные мысли, и силы, и желание болтать попусту. Леви молча помогает Эрвину надеть то, во что превратилась его одежда, и собирает осколки стакана — разбили все-таки. Леви не покидает ощущение, что сломалось, разбилось что-то еще. Привычный уклад вещей, картина целого мира. Теперь им обоим на память останутся шрамы. Теперь им обоим разгребать этот бардак.

А еще они наверняка отстают от графика. Но у Эрвина, такого же молчаливого, усталая улыбка и веселье в глазах. Он только мешает наводить порядок: целует костяшки пальцев Леви, тянется к нему и тянет к себе, прижимается щекой к макушке. Леви со вздохом уступает, притирается навстречу, охотно подставляясь под ласку. И ему до одури хочется, чтобы Эрвин обнял его обеими руками.

Эрвин обнимает одной, и Леви думает: «К черту».


End file.
